The Robot
The Robot is the eighteenth episode of season 9 and the 208th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The battle was going on still as our heroes were trying stop Xana once and for all and it almost ended the Lyoko Warriors our heroes are very cool. Oh who am I kidding i'm going ahead of these things lets go back to the beginning shall we. Several Hours Eariler............................... As our Warriors were back at the factory after going through the attack of Xana's recent defeat, Marshall John and General Allah decided to hire former Nazi Doctor Zauffel Nigolostein to create a super warrior machine that can destroy the Lyoko warriors and hack Jeremy's computer at the same time. Zauffel created the perfect monstrosity a humanoid robot girl made of silky hair that is shiny as crystals named Krystal Ablitorator Yugovitch or K.A.Y. K.A.Y's stomach turned into a Grenade Launcher and turned her hands into machine guns. Then K.A.Y got possesed by Xana who believed that K.A.Y should be watched under Ravanah's orders. Odd was pissed that he had no girlfriend because Ulrich had fallen in love with crazy and super adorable assassin girls from other countries. Odd wanted that life and decided to try to fall in love with girls in person. Girls shooed him away and then screamed fearing their mommies and daddies would kill them for falling for Odd. Odd then decides to go on a dating website to get a girl and he found Naputi Hodda as the best choice of a girlfriend. He was unsure since Naputi was a member of the Marvolence Legion. He then met Naputi and decided to try to date her in a resturaunt until Mei-Lei arrives and duels Naputi calling Odd a traitor and decides to replace Odd for his betrayal. Odd then decided to go in the forest and mope away his cares until he then met this girl who looked like the ghost of a girl who was an Asylum patient all her life many years ago that died in the Asylum, because of the really long hair growing all around her body and her beautiful angelic face wearing a playsuit. Odd fell in love imediately until he moved the hair in the girl's face which revealed her as a robot girl and the hair was the color of crystals. The Girl then turned her hands into machine guns and decided to kill Odd knowing he was a Lyoko warrior. Odd found out she was made by the Dark Organization to kill the Lyoko warriors and hack the supercomputer. Then the robot girl goes Kawai and fails her mission. Then Xana arrives to destroy Odd himself since the dummy robot girl whom he called K.A.Y failed like crap. When Xana was about to destroy Odd and fight him to the death. K.A.Y shot a grenade out of her butt and the grenades blew up in Xana's face. Then K.A.Y chased Odd in crazy Kawai mode as Odd then hugged her and walked her away. Jeremy and the others saw it and they soon had to launch a return to the past evening through that Odd will remember what happened on Lyoko and as for the Asylum patient well she will be seen a lot more she will be back as all characters do. Soon the warriors were together again and they were ready fight against Xana and make sure he is defeated once again and taken down for real this time. As Jeremy and Aelita smiled at each other and so did Ulrich and Yumi did as well, Franz told everyone to head home as he went back to work on the supercomputer to find Xana and track him down on Lyoko. Trivia * This episode introduces the character K.A.Y, after this episode K.A.Y will become a main character through out the series. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn